


Frigid Nightmare

by SapphireIceheartt



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireIceheartt/pseuds/SapphireIceheartt
Summary: Short story inspired by the Nightmares story in Legends Volume Five. What if Jaina not only helped Arthas with the Purging of Stratholme, but also followed him to Northrend? Could she save him from his fate?
Relationships: Arthas Menethil/Jaina Proudmoore
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Tears streamed down Jaina's face. Whether it was caused by the acrid smoke, or the horrors she had committed, she did not know. Fires raged throughout the city. The smoke smothered everything. While it should have only been past noon, the sky had been darkened to the color of blood. Perhasps Jaina had just lost track of time. It would not be the only thing she lost that day. Searing heat burned Jaina's nostrils with each breath. Bodies lay scattered on the streets. Some were torn apart by walking corpses. Some were brought down by a mace, sword, or Jaina's own magic.

As Jaina stumbled over the torn corpse of a woman and her baby, bile rose up in her throat. She pushed past the ash and blood covered soldiers and collapsed against a vegetable stall. She knocked over a wooden crate of apples in the process. That morning had been so typical. Everyone in the city was alive and for the most part healthy. Some of them might have been concerned for the rumors of plague and cults, but in general most people were focused on their families or businesses. People walked these streets.

The stench of burnt flesh and the screams of the innocent permeated the air. Underneath all that stench of death and horror, the smell of the plagued grain and bread still lingered subtly. People went to the bakeries that day and bought bread. Fed the bread to their families. Watched as they started to sicken and finally die. Jaina shut her eyes, trying to keep herself together. Tears, from both the thick smoke and her emotions, stung her eyes.

"Jaina! We cannot stop. We must push forward!"

The mage looked up to see a large figure coming through the smoke toward her. She shook her head.

"I can't, Arthas. What we have done-"

Arthas put a steady hand on her shoulder. Jaina had never seem him like this. He was pale and trembling. That beautiful golden hair of his hung in his face, limp from sweat and ash. Blood covered his hammer, Light's Vengeance. His eyes shone with unshed tears. The mage imagined she looked very similar.

"We have to. To protect everyone...we have to," He said.

Jaina let out a sob. How did it lead up to this? They had only been investigating the plague and all hell seemed to break loose. So many people were dead. Only moments before, Jaina herself had set a group of innocent people aflame. Most of the fires within Stratholme were caused by her. At first Jaina only meant to attempt quarintine. Some of the people had to have been uninfected.

It had been to no avail. She saw innocents being torn to shreds by their loved ones. In order to save the rest of Lordaeron and the kingdoms beyond, Stratholme needed to burn. Uther and even Antonidas would condemn their actions, but what else could they have done? She wondered if she should have just walked away with Uther, but it was much too late to turn back.

With a weary nod to Arthas, Jaina got back to her feet. He wrapped one arm around her comfortingly for a moment, but that was all they could spare. The soldiers who stood with Arthas let out a warning. In the next square, more undead lumbered toward them. Killing undead did not bother Jaina as much. Killing the living was the worst. Especially the women and children.

One woman cowered in the corner of one market stall. Jaina saw she had two children in her arms.

"Please, I'm not infected!" She screamed out in horror. The mage's heart ached for her. Jaina came to stand over her protectively.

I have you! Don't worry," Jaina reassured her. With some effort, the mage burned the undead that rushed toward them. A mage could only summon up so much energy to use magic. After a week of using her magic extensively with little food and less sleep, the magic was taking a toll on her. Her head felt like it would explode at any moment. Her reflexes were slowed.

So when she heard a gurgling noise from behind her, Jaina could not react in time. She could only look back in horror as the woman, who had been fine just minutes ago, now rose up. Black bile cascaded from the woman's lips. Before Jaina could turn to defend herself, the creature lunged at her.

Jaina screamed. The undead latched onto her and both of them fell to the cobblestone street. Broken glass cut into the mage's back. Nails slashed her face.

Panicked, Jaina pushed the undead off of her. Glass and other debris littered the streets. Jaina grabbed the broken half of a bottle. She whipped it around and smashed the bottle against the woman's face. It cried out in surprise.

"Jaina!"

Before the undead could recover and continue its assault on Jaina, Arthas came to the rescue. He slammed Light's Vengeance into it's face and it caved in with a sickeningly wet crunch.

Brain and blood splattered onto Jaina's robes. She clutched her stomach but could not stop herself from vomiting. While she did so, Arthas knelt down and held her hair back. The rest of the undead in the square were quickly dealt with, and finally everyone could have a brief respite.

There was not much in Jaina's stomach to begin with. After she was done, the mage wiped her lips. She needed to get it through her head. Everyone in Stratholme was dead.

"I am okay."

"I know..." Arthas replied. His voice had taken up a strange tone.

Immediately, she looked up toward Arthas. Tears were pouring down his face. Somehow he managed to keep all his emotions in check during this brutality, but finally he broke down. Just as he had done with her, Jaina comforted him. She placed both of her hands on his face.

"We are almost to the harbor," She croaked out.

"I'll kill him. I am going to kill that son of a bitch," He snarled. Jaina did not reprimand him on his vengeful reaction. It was completely justifiable. If she had the strength still, Jaina might have cursed similarly. However, her throat was dry and cracked.

Everyone regained their resolve after a few moments of grieving and rage. So few of them survived. After more bouts against the undead, they finally managed to reach the harbor.

There, standing at the docks and staring out at the ocean, was Mal'ganis. He slowly turned to face Arthas and what was left of his soldiers. Jaina went to grab Arthas's forearm tightly, a simple reminder to not rush in without thinking, but he pulled away before she could. A grin spread over the dreadlord's grotesque visage. In the back of her mind, Jaina knew they could not win. Weakened as they were, they would pose little risk to the mighty demon. Nevertheless Jaina prepared to fight to her last dying breath.

Arthas rushed forward, hammer raised with a snarl etched on his face. Jaina drew up what was left of her magic reserves. The dreadlord Mal'ganis just swooped his wings, wind rushing forward against Arthas and his forces.

"Not yet, young prince! I am afraid your journey has only just begun."

The dreadlord taunted them with a dark laugh as they all struggled to their feet. His claws glittered as he gestured to what remained of Arthas's men.

"Gather your forces and meet me in the snowy lands of Northrend. There your true destiny will be revealed."

True destiny? What could that mean? Before Jaina could think of what the dreadlord meant, she felt the summoning of immense magic. Air shimmered and Jaina immediately knew he was teleporting away. She cried out a warning and Arthas rushed forward. Jaina set ice shards toward the dreadlord, but it was too late. The dreadlord left without a trace.

All of that slaughter had been for nothing. The dreadlord was the architect of the plague and he now escaped. The stress of it all came down on Jaina, and it seemed Arthas as well. He roared out in rage. Jaina winced at the sound of his helpless rage.

"Mal'ganis! I'll hunt you down to the ends of of the earth if I have to! Do you hear me? To the ends of the earth!"

He turned back to his men and Jaina. Suddenly the weight of everything fell down on Arthas. His shoulders slumped and fell to his knees. Jaina forced herself to approach him. Tears once again flowed from Jaina's eyes. This time she did not try to stop them.

"We have to go after him," Arthas hissed out. Jaina wearily knelt down next to the man she loved.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "It is a trap. You know it is."

Arthas nodded and looked up Jaina with those ocean green eyes. In that look, Jaina knew. There was no way he would stop until Mal'ganis was dead. This need for vengeance very well might just consume him.

"We must end this. Will you follow me to Northrend?"

Jaina had come with him so far. This might be the only way to save Lordaeron, even if it cost them their own lives. She could not abandon him and let him fall.

"Yes, I will."


	2. Chapter 2

Blistering winds bit and tore at Jaina's clothes like a savage animal. The seas were even rougher than the winds. Even with her childhood practically on the seas, these waters were fiercer than she experienced. While she remained resilient, the others did not fair as well. Sailors and soldiers alike grew seasick and weak.

Arthas stood at the bow of the ship. Neither the cold nor the waves disturbed Arthas, much to the mage's worry. Every night since they departed for Northrend, he grew more distant. Jaina had her own troubles. Every night, Nightmares plagued her. Rotting corpses attacked her amongst burning buildings. She could only imagine how Arthas fared. His tangled hair and shadows under his eyes led her to believe he was not sleeping well either.

As Jaina approached the bow, Arthas did not react even when she put a hand on his shoulder. Out in the distance, the dark silhouette of land obscured the horizon. Strong dark cliffs stood against the unrelenting waves. On one cliff, a waterfall fed the ever hungry ocean with its life. A pale strip of beach was the only visible place to safely land.

While others shivered or clung to their cloaks tightly, Arthas did not even tremble.

"Is it safe to land the boats over there?" He asked, nodding to the pale beach. While he knew soldiers and land warfare, Arthas was no sailor. He could not even name simple naval terms, let alone know anything about tides and currents.

Jaina nodded. "Yes, the tide is starting to roll in right now. Perfect to land."

She felt him relax slightly under his hand, but did not seem inclined to issue orders. So Jaina summoned the captain himself. He came over to the two, looking pale.

"Aye milady?"

Jaina pointed to the beach. "That seems to be the best place to land. I want all the men landed and readying a basic camp before nightfall," She said forcefully.

The captain gave her a skeptical look. No one would expect a lady or mage to have the authority to order about a ship captain, but Jaina was no regular mage. She was the daughter of the Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras. She had been on ships since before she could even walk.

"Not all the ships are yet accounted for and to-"

She gazed at the ship captain with her piercing ocean dark eyes.

"Before dark, Captain. No sooner."

That was all it took. He gulped and quickly moved to bark out the orders to his men. She watched him for a while to make sure they were doing their work fast and efficiently. As soon as she was satisfied, Jaina turned back to Arthas. She squeezed his bare forearm. While distracted still by his thoughts, Arthas reached up to cover her hand with his own.

"We have to find Mal'ganis," He said.

Jaina laid her head wearily on his shoulder. "We will."

The captain pulled through. By night fall, everyone was landed. The other ships, delayed by the storm and rough waters, finally showed up and disembarked as well. Soldiers and workers were even starting to create basic fortifications. To keep his mind off everything, Arthas worked alongside his men. Jaina worked with Arthas's captains Marwyn, Falric, and Luc. As a mage as well, she kept everyone as warm as she could by lighting fires to fight against the cold gales and the darkness of night.

By the end of the day, Jaina was exhausted. Stratholme had depleted her strength more than she thought. The nightmares and rough seas kept her from getting the rest she desperately needed.

So when she tried to retire for the night, she grew immediately annoyed when Falric came up to her.

"Excuse me, my lady. Arthas asked me to set your things in his tent."

She scowled at him. "Don't you think that's a bit...inappropriate?"

The man immediately looked down. "I...Perhaps having you close might comfort him, my lady. He is not doing well."

Perhaps it was just her exhausted state, or she was letting her emotions getting the better of her but she did not argue with Falric. She followed the older captain to the command tent, but not before stopping to get dinner for both her and Arthas. She doubted he was thinking of food at the moment

When she entered, Arthas sat overlooking a multitude of rough maps. He did look up and stand when she entered.

"Jaina! I was just looking at what we know of Northrend."

Northrend was a vast continent, perhaps even larger than Lordaeron and its surrounding kingdoms. No one knew exactly. So little was known about the geography, wildlife, or even the complete coastline. Mal'ganis could be a mere mile away, or on the other side of the forbidding continent. Their scouts would be travelling through unknown territory. They might perish as easily to the wildlife or weather as much as to any undead or demon that might be lurking.

Even Arthas could die in this dark country. That thought terrified Jaina.

But at the moment, he was safe. They had just landed. There was plenty enough to worry about without thinking of worst case scenarios. Jaina took a deep breath and came over to him, holding the bowl out for her prince.

"Why not take a break for the moment?"

He looked like he wanted to decline but like with the ship captain, Jaina gave him a look. He took the bowl. Both of them sat and ate without talking. Arthas glanced back at the maps for one moment, but decided against multi tasking. While bland, the stew was warm enough to comfort the both of them.

As soon as he was done eating, Arthas gave Jaina a long hard look.

"Jaina...Do you think this is all for nothing? That Stratholme was a mistake?"

She wished he had spoken of his fears beforehand. It was not healthy to keep those dark thoughts bottled up. Arthas was not the only one suffering however.

"I have been having nightmares about Stratholme. Perhaps...there was another way. But not at the present. We did what needed to be done. Lordaeron would have fallen otherwise."

Tears started to form in her eyes. Arthas saw that and grew alarmed.

"I am so sorry you got dragged into all this mess. Lordaeron is my responsibility. You should be back in Dalaran and-"

She did not let him finish and lunged forward to wrap her arms around his neck.

"No, I am glad I was with you this entire time. You needed my help."

Arthas returned her embrace and buried his face in her hair.

"I will always need you...Jaina, I am sorry about last Winter's Veil."

The two of them had been in a relationship last year, until Arthas cut it off during the feast of Winter's Veil. Jaina had been incredibly hurt by it. All year she thought about what she could have done differently. He gave the reason that he was the problem, but it still had shattered her.

Arthas pulled her away slightly and cupped her face in both of his hands.

"After we return to Lordaeron...Can we start over? I was not ready before, but I think I am now. But I will understand if you say no."

Jaina immediately nodded.

"I could never say no to you, Arthas."

With that declaration, they kissed. Jaina was not sure if the salt she tasted was from the sea spray from earlier or her own tears. While Stratholme was nothing but a pile of ash now, Lordaeron and all the other kingdoms would be safe soon. Mal'ganis might be hiding like a coward, but even if it took years both she and Arthas would find the dreadlord. They would end him and the threat of the Scourge.

However, at that moment she did not care about anything. She forgot about Stratholme, Mal'ganis, and even Northrend. While the wind screamed outside, all Jaina could perceive was Arthas.


End file.
